1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods for treating human and animal patients suffering from viruses by administering to such patients a 2-Hydroxymethylene, 3,4,5-trihydroxypiperidine.
2. Background Information
It has been disclosed that desoxynojirimycin derivatives are glucosidase inhibitors (EP 947; EP 8,058; EP 34,784; DE 2,848,117). Moreover, it is known that some desoxynojirimycin derivatives have herbicidal actions (DE 3,024,901).